My Life, My Death
by Speak Silence
Summary: Every district has a power or element that matches what their district works as. Join Cato and Gale into their minds and hearts on their eperiance of The Hunger Games.


**A/N- So I just had an idea to do a Hunger Games fanfic from catos pov, not so original yah I know. But then I thought that every district should have a power or element depending on what that district does. For example district 12 is coals so they have fire like in the books, district 2 is fishing so they have water and so on and so forth so I hope you peoples will like it!**

**Disclaimer- Sadly I don't own the Hunger Games but I do own my imagination! = )**

**One-**

**Catos P.O.V-**

Sitting on a plush red couch in my thin robe I start to take in my surroundings while waiting for my stylist. My prep team already worked on me putting on creams, lotions and this green thing on my chin so I won't grow a beard, never wanted one anyways. They were dressed in the usual capital way, they are all men, one had a black streak going through his bright yellow hair giving the impression of a bee, the second had orange lipstick on with red tattoos on his face and arm giving off the impression that he was on fire and the third had hair the color of grass with light green makeup on. I looked outside the room which was glass on all sides and saw the as always magnificent capital that I will soon always be visiting after I win the Games. I mean who else did they expect to win? That little girl from 11? The baker from 12? I mean please they are both so small, puny and wouldn't stand a chance against me for one minute. The Capital people on the street were starting to celebrate early because tomorrow the other tributes and I will be riding through city circle.

"Ruthless, not that good looking but has a interesting thing about himself, blonde hair and a possible winner of the Games," I turn around calmly as to not show he just half scared me to death because in the place where I'm going for a visit being scared easily marks you as a prey.

"Who are you?" I rudely ask.

"You're rude to I see, well I'm Mactabily and I'm your stylist. Now listen to me," Mactabily (which if you ask me is the weirdest name and the only thing I don't like about the capital are their names.) says taking a step into my personal space, "I am your stylist I am here to help you survive. You might be able to kill but today is the day that counts the most it's your first impression and I am here to make you look good and get sponsors. So you will do as I say not question it and if you have a negative comment zip it because I don't want to hear it!"

"Ok whatever," I replied calmly to show I could not care less about his rudeness, "so what am I wearing?"

"What I say you are," Mactabily answers not giving any hint.

"Well I sort of already figured that part out," I replied, "Where is it?"

"You will not talk to me like that! When I decide to show it to you I will and you shall never question me like that again or else I will do everything in my power which is a lot to make sure you don't get any sponsors and die!"

Wow that dude is harsh I say to myself, "Well then what am I here for if I am not seeing my outfit?" I ask niceishly.

"To talk"

"I would rather talk to a dead bug," I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"Good because you take one step out of line, well I think you already know what will happen. Well I am not hungry you?"

Before I could even answer Mactabily calls an Avox to take the food away. What a creep he at least better have something decent for me to wear.

"Since we're not eating will skip the talk. Presinus, my design!" Macatbily calls and in comes in the green one of my prep team holding a garment covered in plastic. So his name is Presinus I wonder what the other two are called guess I wasn't listening when they told me it, big shocker there! (Note my sarcasm.) . Mactabily tells him to get out and then he shows me his creation. It's black. Everything is just…black.

"You kidding me!?" I exclaim bewildered.

"Well it's that or last years tributes design, you choose."

"Fine!" I say puffing, no way am I going to wear last years tributes design they were the laughing stock of Panem last year, all those feathers and fluff….

"I thought so," says Mactabily with a hint of mischief is his eyes, "now try it on, so the alterations can be made!"

I tried it on and I guess I take my word back. Looking into the mirror I see how the outfit gives me a dark edgy look. It's a black faded out V-Neck T-Shirt, a leather jacket, tight, ripped skinny jeans and worn out combat boots. Mactabily tells me they're gona spike up my hair or something like that to finish the look. I have to say that, simply put, im gona look at usual awesome!

"Well you look okay in it and might stand a chance," Mactabily says while inspecting me now go to your mentor and I will see you after the chariot ride if I feel like it," and he walks away. I inspect my self one more time then go my room to meet Clove my mentor Arma and my escort.

**A/N- so what did you guys think? And ideas for his escorts name? also if you people like it please tell me so I know I should continue it because if I don't have any response to this chapter I don't think I'll continue the story.**

**This chapter's question-**

**Who is you're favorite character from the Hunger Games? Except Katniss, Peeta, and Gale that would just be too easy! **


End file.
